User blog:Orsampson123/Champion Concept - Jack, the Bone Daddy
} |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = } |patch = } |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |range = } |rangetype = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } |ip = } |rp = } }} Jack, the Bone Daddy is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Jack's abilities have no costs related to them. His secondary resource bar tracks his unique mechanic: Ribs. He can have a maximum of 14 Ribs and begins the game with 10. The number of Ribs he has is displayed in the secondary resource bar, and he gains 1 Rib every 5 seconds. Ribs do not decay idly. Jack receives bonus armor and magic resist per point of Ribs he currently has, for a maximum of at 14 Ribs. }} | }} Jack summons a calciform wall at a target location for 4 seconds. |description2 = At the end of the duration or upon re-activating Cursed Barrow, enemy units within 100-range from the wall receive magic damage and are for a short duration. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 750 |cost = |costtype = Ribs |cooldown = }} | }} Jack gains a charge of Bone Strike every few seconds. If used on a champion, deals bonus magic damage and consumes a charge. |description2 = If used on a minion or monster it executes it if under a health treshold, grants Jack Ribs and consumes a charge. Jack still gains the Ribs whether or not it kills the minion or monster |description3 = Jack instantly obtains a Bone Strike charge. Bone Sword resets the autoattack timer. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = 10 |cost = 1 |costtype = Rib }} | }} Jack leaps to a target location, then falls asleep for up to 3 seconds, gaining bonus armor and magic resist over the duration. |description2 = Jack must sleep for 1 second, and the resistances persist for 1 second after waking up. |description3 = When Jack wakes up, he yawns, dealing magic damage and causing enemy units within 300-range to in terror for 1 second. |leveling = |leveling3 = |range = 500 |cost = 2 |costtype = Ribs |cooldown = 12 }} | }} Jack throws one of his ribs to target location, after 2 seconds Eve spawns, enemies for seconds. While Eve is active, Jack gains bonus attack speed. |description2 = Eve remains on the field up to a fixed duration, and Jack can control her movement and attacks. |description3 = Eve has a percentage of Jack's stats. If Lazy Bones is cast, Eve leaps in conjuction with Jack. Eve takes double damage from turrets. |leveling = % |leveling2 = |range = 500 |cost = 1 |costtype = Rib |cooldown = }} | }} |gold = N/A |exp = N/A |description = |damage = % of Jack's Attack Damage |damagetype = Physical |attackspeed = 100% of Jack's attack speed |health = % of Jack's Health |movespeed = 100% of Jack's movespeed |armor = % of Jack's Armor |mr = % of Jack's Magic Resist }} Category:Custom champions